


Give Me Back My Money

by meiloslyther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was more to the story Dean told Bobby. Although it was probably a good thing Bobby stopped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Back My Money

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first SPN fic I started writing, right after I watched this episode. Based on how they act in the beginning and Dean's reaction when Bobby stops him, this came to mind. I'm awful.

Dean barged into the motel room and slammed the door behind him. "You think this is funny?"

Sam looked up at Dean from his book. "Depends. What?"

Dean mocked him. Seriously, Sam thought he could lie his way out of this? "The car!"

"What about the car?"

"You can't let the air out of the tires, ya idiot, you're gonna bend the rims."

Sam closed his book and sat up straight, preparing to defend himself. "Whoah, wait a minute. I didn't go near your car."

"Oh yeah? Huh, then uh, how did I find this?" Dean pulled the money clip with Sam's initials engraved into it from his pocket and held it up.

Sam stared at the money clip before standing up and checking his pockets. Realizing the money clip was his, he held out his hand. "Hey, give me back my money."

"Oh no, no, consider it reparations, for uh, emotional trauma." Dean turned toward his bed and pulled off his jacket. He was so done with this conversation, and Sam's pranks for that matter.

"Yeah, very funny, now give it back." Sam followed him, reaching around him for the money

Dean held his hand out of reach. "No."

"Dean, I have had it up to here with you."

Dean turned to face Sam. "Yeah? Right back at ya."

The two glared at each other for a moment before Sam reached for the money again, and Dean held it away, refusing to give it up. Sam feigned defeat before attempting once more, but this time Dean pushed his arm away. Finally Sam tackled Dean onto the bed, trying to wrestle the money from Dean's hand.

"Get off me!"

"Give it back!"

They ended up rolling off the bed and onto the floor, Sam pinning Dean face down with his arms above his head, Sam's knees on either side of Dean's hips. Sam shifted so that he had one large hand holding Dean's wrists, using the other to pry the money out of Dean's hand.

"You can't have it," Dean grunted, struggling to buck Sam off, fingers clamped tight around the money. "Damnit, get off, Sam!"

"Not until you give me-"

Dean pushed Sam off balance and he rolled out from under him. Before he could stand up though, Sam pounced on him again, teeth bared.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean had less leverage on his back, but he was determined to win this fight, and fast. With all this wrestling and struggling, Dean's dick was starting to respond to the friction and body heat. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was for Sam to freak out. Their relationship was weird enough as it was.

"I want my fucking money, that's what."

Inevitably, as Dean attempted to squirm away, Sam pushed down with his hips to still him and froze, still pinning Dean's wrists.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that, you started this. You know I love it when you get all handsy with me." Grinning, he added a wink, just to try to throw Sam off.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"You're the one pinning me to the floor."

Sam's lips curled up just slightly. "Yeah, I am." Sam leaned in a little and hovered over Dean, closely watching his face.

Dean could feel Sam's breath on his cheek, he was so close. He licked his lips a little. "You gonna do something, Sammy, or are you just gonna stare at my pretty face all day?"

Without any more prompting, Sam surged forward to kiss Dean, forcing Dean's mouth open with his tongue. Dean wanted to grab Sam and pull him as close as possible, but his wrists were still pinned, so he opted for rolling his hips up against Sam's instead. Sam reeled backwards onto his knees, breathing hard, a questioning look in his eyes.

Even though Sam had let go of his arms, Dean didn't move. He could honestly have Sam on top of him pinning him down all day. "Sammy."

Whatever Sam heard in Dean's voice must have answered any questions he had, because he dropped back down to kiss Dean breathless before trailing across his jaw to his neck. Sam pushed Dean's t-shirt up and continued down his chest and stomach, and Dean finally moved his hands to cradle Sam's head, his abs twitching at Sam's feather-light kisses. Sam made quick work of Dean's belt and jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs.

Dean expected Sam to hesitate, or say something, anything but dip his head down and take Dean's cock into his mouth like he was made to do it. Dean gasped, gripping tight to Sam's hair and trying not to choke him. "Jesus."

Sam started off slow, working his tongue all around the head, one hand wrapped around the part he couldn't fit in his mouth. He started moving his hand at the same time he began to bob his head, looking up at Dean from under his hair.

Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the floor with a thud. There was no way he was going to last with Sam looking up at him like that. Only, when Sam started to use suction as well, Dean didn't think he'd last at all. What was he, thirteen?

"Fuck, where did you learn to do that?" Dean gasped, fingers tangled in Sam's hair.

Sam pulled off and took a deep breath, a string of spit connecting his bottom lip to Dean's cock, and fuck if that didn't make his dick twitch. "I pay attention."

Dean raised his eyebrows, half wanting to know more and half wanting Sam to put his mouth to better use.

Grinning, Sam got up, offering Dean a hand up as well. Dean hesitated but took it, suspicious of Sam's intentions. If this didn't end with an orgasm, he was going to punch Sam into next week.

Sam pulled him up and right against his chest, pulling him in for another heated kiss. He started pushing at Dean's overshirt, and Dean made quick work of it and his t-shirt as well, tossing them aside. Sam was quick to follow, getting to his own belt and jeans as Dean caught on and let his own jeans drop. When they were both naked, Sam backed Dean into his bed and pushed him down onto it before crawling on top of him.

Dean met Sam's lips once more, hands going around Sam's back to pull him closer as he rolled his hips up. They both groaned as their bare cocks slid together, too dry even with Dean's still slick with Sam's spit. Sam moved to nibble on Dean's ear, their hips falling into a rhythm. Dean planted his feet on the bed for more leverage, bucking up into Sam desperately.

"Oh fuck, Sammy."

"Yeah?" Sam whispered in Dean's ear, grinding against him as he trailed one hand down his side to his hipbone, skimming his fingers along the soft skin there. "'S that what you wanna do, Dean? You wanna fuck me?"

Dean whined low in his throat, matching the movements of Sam's hips with increasing intensity.

"Or, maybe you want me to fuck you."

Dean gasped, his cock twitching and his nails digging into Sam's back.

Dean could feel Sam grinning against his neck, the hand on Dean's hipbone moving lower. "Like that idea, Dean? You want me to fuck you so hard you can't even catch your breath?"

"S-sammy, Jesus Christ."

Sam's hand ventured between them, caressing the inside of Dean's thigh and making him jump. "Fuck you so hard you can't even move afterwards."

Dean groaned, so close to coming he could feel it building in his gut, his toes starting to curl.

"Fuck you till you come all over yourself." Sam's fingers slid even further inward, down, until he was pressing against the spot behind Dean's balls. "And then I'd come inside you." His fingers finally found Dean's hole, tracing around it with his fingertip.

With a choked off noise, Dean came right then and there, arching up into Sam until there was no space between them at all.

Before Sam could say anything, though, Dean flipped them over so that he was straddling Sam, one hand holding himself up and the other wrapped around Sam's cock. Biting down on Sam's collarbone, Dean jerked Sam off, his hand slicked with his own cum.

"Oh, shit," Sam hissed, gripping Dean's shoulders.

It didn't take long for Dean to finish him off, grinning into Sam's chest as he groaned. After a moment, Dean flopped down beside him on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Now that they were finished, Dean's mind went back to the fight they were supposed to be having. He had a good feeling it wasn't over yet.

Sam lazily smacked Dean's chest with the back of his hand. "I'm still mad at you."

"You're still a bitch."

"Jerk."


End file.
